There has been known a motorcycle tire provided in the tread portion with a tread reinforcing layer formed by helically winding a rubber strip in which parallel reinforcing cords are embedded. The strip is wound such that the sides of axially adjacent turns of the strip abut on each other.
By providing such tread reinforcing layer, the carcass is tightly hooped and increased in the apparent rigidity over the entire width of the tread portion so that the tire is improved in the handling stability.
However, as the apparent rigidity of the carcass is increased, vibrations during running are not fully absorbed, and riding comfort is not good.